Claves, Butterfrees y Chismes
by Oscaroso
Summary: Red no sabe por que siempre se incomoda al estar cerca de su kohai. Yaoi. Este fic participa en ¡Viva los Bonus ! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


**Hola a todos, bueno esta historia salio de mi mente sonámbula, termine de escribirla muy tarde , en fin espero que les guste y si no , me disculpo por hacerles perder el tiempo.**

* * *

**Advertencias: RedHueShipping(RedxRuby). Yaoi. Si no les gusta el yaoi, no lo lean :)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no es mio, no se como se llama el creador XD**

** Nota: Este fic participa en el Bonus Tematico del Foro Dex Holders del Prof en mi perfil :)**

* * *

Un chico pelinegro corría apresurado a un hotel en Celadon City, el estaba desesperado buscando la habitación 77, que era el lugar donde se hospedaba la persona que cualquiera podría pensar es su familiar, pero no ellos no eran nada, solo eran amigos aunque ni eso, solamente era una relación de senpai-kohai se habían visto pocas veces. Todas esas veces Red se sintió extraño al estar cerca de él, sentía una sensación como si muchos butterfrees aletearan en su estomago. Llego a la habitación y sin pensarlo dijo:

-Ruby, tú me gustas – Red no vio que en la habitación no estaba Ruby sino que se encontraba raramente Blue.

-Ho ho ho Red, no sabía que le hacías a ese lado y menos con alguien menor- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Blue, que haces aquí- el pelinegro estaba avergonzado no pensó que Blue estaría ahí, de hecho no pensó solo lo dijo, y por eso se maldecía mentalmente.

-Ruby me dijo si podía venir a buscarle su kit de belleza para pokemon, y dijo algo de "embellecer" "pokemon" y puras cosa cursis – la chica puso la cara que Ruby pone cuando se encuentra con algo a lo que él llama hermoso.

Blue era la persona en Kanto que mas hablaba con Ruby, ya que compartían gustos y Ruby ayudaba a Blue con sus compras, por lo que la chica le tenía aprecio al afeminado chico que hacia qué Red fuera más distraído de costumbre, o eso es lo ella pensaba mientras ataba hilos en su cabeza como el porqué Red se comportaba extraño cuando nombraban al coordinador o se le notaba incomodo cerca de él.

-Bueno Reddy, nos vemos – dijo la chica mientras el ojirrojo seguía en un shock, de todas las personas que podrían haber escuchado justamente tuvo que ser Blue, se sabía que si ella sabia un chisme este se sabía hasta en Unova, y no estaba exagerando porque todavía recordaba cuando ella encontró a Yellow y Gold besándose, la pobre rubia no quiso salir en semanas y tuvo que recibir ayuda psicológica para poder salir de su casa, quien sabe cuánto se demoraría en saber medio mundo que a él le gustaba Ruby . Dejo de atormentarse y se fue al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, donde estarían todos los dex holders hasta Hoenn, ya que los de Sinnoh tenían una emergencia y los de Unova tenían un compromiso previo.

* * *

Ruby estaba tejiendo gorros para los pokémons de Blue, mientras esperaba su kit para embellecer a todos los pokemon de sus sempais, y así poder matar el rato ya que todos estaban por su lado: Crystal estaba con Emerald hablando animosamente, Green estaba entrenando con la salvaje, Silver estaba viendo un programa hipnotizado, Gold estaba con su novia Yellow, y de Red no sabía nada. En fin, el estaba solo y aburrido pensando en todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, primero analizo a Silver, luego Crys, Emerald, Gold, Yellow, Green, Blue, Sapphire y luego se detuvo a pensar en Red, aunque solamente se habían visto pocas veces, el se arreglaba mas para esas ocasiones porque el ya había aceptado que le gustaba su sempai aunque no se atreviera a decírselo, de hecho hace un año más o menos acepto su sentimiento hacia el batallador y dejo de ilusionar a Sapphire , que al principio lo tomo mal, de hecho su bello rostro termino con un ojo morado y otros golpes en su hermoso cuerpo, pero después lo acepto y apoyo para que se declarase a Red pero el miedo al rechazo pudo mas con él y lo callo ese sentimiento que le lastimaba . Volvió a concentrarse en el tejido el cual estaba corrido en un punto por lo que tendría que arreglarlo, mientras hacía eso concentrado llego a quien esperaba y lo miro con una calidez en sus ojos que hizo que Ruby se sonrojara, cosa que no paso por alto Red, se acerco a él y le dijo: Ruby, ¿por que no vamos a caminar? , el menor se paró de su silla y lo acompaño.

El clima era agradable, el sol brillaba y corría una agradable brisa veraniega, los ojirrojos casi ni hablaban, ambos se encontraban nerviosos uno al lado del otro hasta que esa situación se vio interrumpida por Blue, quien venía con dinero en una mano y el kit en la otra, todos querían a Blue aunque sabían que los viejos trucos no se olvidan, la chica se escandalizó y le dijo al menor: -Ruby el combee cayó en la miel – una vez dicho esto el chico cambio su cara de preocupación por una de alegría, esa era una clave que hizo con Blue para saber si la persona que te gusta te corresponde.

-Blue- senpai, no es por ser descortés pero podría ir a dejar el kit al laboratorio- la chica entendió lo que quiso decir y se marchó del lugar.

-¿Qué quiso decir Blue con eso del combee? – pregunto el mayor con una cara de confusión total.

-Nada importante senpai, solo algo que me quito un peso de encima- la cara de Red seguía igual.

En un momento en que Red vio un tierno ratatta, Ruby aprovecho y se acerco lentamente, así para cuando Red se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo besado por el menor, Red no solo correspondió el beso sino que también empezó a usar su lengua transformando un tierno beso en uno apasionado, del cual se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

-senpai…. - dijo recuperando el aire Ruby.

-Ruby tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero tú me gustas, te lo iba a decir en tu cuarto de hotel pero Blue estaba ahí – Red fue callado por otro beso de Ruby aunque esta vez el beso se mantuvo en uno tierno, una vez terminado ese beso y otros que le siguieron, que fueron varios el menor hablo: -También me gusta senpai, y así finalmente sellaron su amor con otro beso.

Palabras: 998.

* * *

**Si les gusto o lo odiaron, pueden darme su opinion como review, eso es todo :)**

**PD: creo que tengo un problema con esta carita :)**

**Nos vemos :) **


End file.
